Do you love me?
by yaoiwritter801
Summary: After a long day at school Jean and Armin decided to go into town, after doing everything that they wanted to do they decided to stroll around. Armin starts to feel unwell due to the crowd and asks if he could go back to Jeans flat where Jean currently lives alone...
1. Page 1

**This is my first story and I have just written a small paragraph so far. If you like it please comment your thoughts and I shall try and update it soon! I have just re-written it since it didn't read that well, hopefully this time it's a bit better! I shall add another chapter soon-ish!**

**[PAGE 1: COMPLETE]**

The streets were bustling with people. Some rushing to get home to their families or loved one while others took their time and tried to 'enjoy' the hectic scenery. Jean and Armin were silently walking in the city. Armin timidly walking a step behind Jean, his hair swayed from side to side and his shoulders slumped as he tried to make himself seem as small as possible. It was hard for Armin to make conversation since he felt too conscious of his surroundings; he just wanted to be somewhere quiet, where there were less people.

"Mmm… Jean..?" Armin said timidly, his croaked voice breaking the silence between them.

"What?!" Jean said exasperated as he turned around to face the cowering male who'd called out to him.

"Can… we go somewhere quieter…or, maybe back to your place…?" Armin couldn't look up; he didn't want to see the males annoyed expression as he was sure that that'd make him cry. It was hard for him to take the initiative as he didn't have much merit; being short with a small built and a girly face didn't give you much advantages in the world.

"What for?" he raised an eyebrow as he closed the distances between himself and Armin. He was quite surprised that the boy was taking the initiative so he decided to stall and make fun of the male.

"I… don't feel too well…" He breathed out; his cheeks flushed and his breath hot; it felt suffocating in the crowded streets.

"Pff.." Jean smirked at the response and bought his hand up to Armins face, "Fine." He could feel hotness of Armins cheek. Taking hold of Armins hand, Jean quickly walked through the streets; weaving his way in and out of the crowd as Armin followed, almost jogging behind.

"Jean please." Armin started to fall behind Jean, his hand slipping out of Jeans clutch. His ankle twisted to the side as he tripped trying to catch up to Jean. Tears started to fall down his face as he looked at his dirty hands and tattered trousers. "J-jean..." he sobbed quietly as the pain of the fall hit him.

Jean heard the cry of the male and stopped in his tracks as he gave out a loud sigh.

'I should stop bullying him.' He walked back to where Armin sat and crouched down, "I'm sorry." He helped him up and whipped his cheek, "We're nearly at the street so just bear with it for a couple of minutes."

Armin nodded, his cheeks flushed from Jean touch before he felt his body being scooped up into a princess hold and he was carried through the dimly-lit street which lead to house Jeans house. Armins head leaned against Jeans chest. He blushed at the sound of Jeans beating heart and buried his head in Jeans chest. Jean smiled at Armins reaction and slightly leaned his head to kiss the top of Armins.

"What's wrong?" Jean teased him while he gently whispered into Armins ear.

Armin couldn't reply; he felt to embarrassed yet intoxicated by the moment. Jean giggled slightly to himself as they neared his apartment complex.

"We're here." He exclaimed as he pushed the gate open with his foot and walked to the stairs, "I'm sure you can walk up by yourself." He placed Armin down by the steps and waited for the boy to walk before him.

Walking up slowly, Armin could feel his ankle throbbing but he was more concerned about Jean as he slightly glanced to the side to make sure that Jean was behind him.

"Turn left." Jean instructed and Armin followed. Turning left, they came to the end of the corridor and Jean took out his keys from his pocket and opened the door, allowing Armin to walk in before him.

"Ow.." he said under his breath as his foot gave in and he once again collapsed but Jean caught him just in time. Slipped Armins shoes off, Jean bought him into the living room and placed him on the sofa before he examined Armins left ankle.

"It's fine." Jean comfirmed. Armin became more self conscious of Jean as his large silhouette stood over him. Armins eyes traced over Jeans build body which was polar opposite to his. Embarrassing thoughts flooded Armins mind as he realised that they were alone in Jeans room.

Jean leant over and whispered "What are you thinking of that's making you blush like this?"

Armins face reddened as he felt Jeans hot breath on his ear. He starred at Jeans eyes before slowly leaning in to kiss him. Wrapping his arms around Jeans neck, he pulled him closer. Jean placed his right leg in-between Armins and nugde it against his crotch which made Armin feel a bit erect. Slowly breaking away from the kiss.

"What do you want Armin?" Jean questioned

Armins face was burning red with embarrassment as he turned away from Jeans piercing gaze. Tears started to slowly form in the corners of his eyes as the embarrassment and the silence was killing him.

"Why do you always tease me like that?" Armin mumbled through the tears that were slowly building up.

Jean still looked at him with a blank expression as Armins tears started to flow. Armin quickly covered his eyes with the back of this hand as he tried to wipe away the tears that were stream down his face. Jean grabbed Armins hands which was in the process of hiding his face and slowly leant in closer and licked the tears that were still flowing from Armins eyes.


	2. Page 2

**[PAGE 2: COMPLETE]**

"I'm sorry," Jean mumbled, his lips mere centimetres away from Armins cheek, "I just can't help it."

Jean liked seeing the different expressions that Armin made, especially when Armin cried, Jean found that the male looked the cutest.

"You're not sorry, you find it amusing." Armin rebuked. He didn't like it when people made fun of him, especially Jean since he sincerely liked him.

"I love you." Jean whispered, his lips almost touching Armins as he pulled the smaller boy closer and allowed the lips to connect. His tongue slightly nudged at Armins lips, forcing them open so that he could entwine his tongue with his. Pulling the boys shirt and jumper up, Jeans arms trailed up Armins hips, then to his waist and up to his chest, his hands gently massaging the areas as the passed to their destination. Tracing his fingertips along Armins chest, his hands gently pinched the erect nipples.

"Je..an.." Armin broke away from the kiss. He felt his body getting hotter and the places that Jean touched seemed to burn and tingle.

"Does it not feel good?" Jean looked into Armins blue eyes before he leaned in and gently pecked the boys lips.

"N-no..it..hhgga.."Armin couldn't contain his pleasurable moans while Jeans hands skilfully touched his body.

Jean gently pinched and flicked Armins nipple, sometimes rotating and massaging his hand around it while he trailed down Armins neck, kissing and biting it to mark Armin as his.

"I'll make you feel good." His hands left the boys nipples and slowly caressed the sides of his arms as he took Armins shirt and jumper off which granted him access of the smaller boys upper body. Chucking the shirt and jumper on the floor, he resumed to playing with Armins nipples but this time with mouth. Slowly gliding his tongue across Armins chest, he stopped and the left nipple and bit it while he looked up to see Armins expression.

Armins face and chest were flushed red and his heavy breathing was quiet. The only sound that echoed throughout the room was the sucking and licking noises that came from Jeans mouth.

Allowing his hands to venture further down Armins body; Jean unzipped Armins pants and slightly tugged them down before he allowed his lips to follow and leave a small purple trail across Armins lower chest and abdominals.

"Jea…n..you..can..t..it's dirty.." Armin protested as he realised what Jean was going to do next.

Jean didn't listen; his hands skilfully slipped off Armins briefs and his fingers gently traced the boys groins before they made their way to his penis. He deliberately traced the tip of his fingers up and down Amins erection, rubbing the oozing pre-cum.

"Look at you," He smirked, "You're already oozing with nectar just from a little rubbing." Jean never usually acts like this, but, when he sees Armin helplessly crying from embarrassment he just wants to bully the boy even more. Wrapping his hand around Armins erections, Jean pressed the tip with the pad of his thumb and made circular motions, teasing the tip.

"Do you want me to lick it?" he leaned in closer, his own erected crotch pressing against Armins, "Say 'Please lick my dirty cock clean'" he pressed the tip down, extorting a slight wince from Armin who shook his head, too embarrassed to say such dirty words. Jean smiled slyly as he wasn't getting what he wanted and pressed the tip a bit harder.

"Say it." He smiled.

"P-p-ple…e-ease…l…ck..mah..iy..d-dir…ty..o..k.." Armin couldn't speak properly, his mouth unable to form words as he quivered on the sofa.

Letting go of the tip, Jean lowered his head, pursed his lips and opened his mouth before putting the overflowing erected member into his mouth. His tongues slowly circled the tip then worked its way down, squeezing and licking it.

Armin bought his hands down to Jeans head and gently clutched the boys hair, his fingers locking in and shacking as his member was licked and sucked on. The room slowly flooded with light moans and heavy breathing which Armin couldn't keep in any longer.

"I…I..m…goi..nng…t-to...cu..cum…" Armin silently moaned out.


End file.
